This invention relates to a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus, especially that of cassette-type which uses a cassette tape. This invention provides for an automatic tape stopping detective device which detects the stopping of the tape when the tape is fully wound in any mode of operation, fast forward winding, rewinding, etc. So, it is possible to make the apparatus in a mode of suspension automatically or to switch the running direction of the tape in reverse automatically by the automatic detection of the stopping of the tape.
In a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus, it is generally desirable to halt the driving mechanism of the tape when the tape is fully wound in a direction. And, conventionally, there are a lot of proposals to do so. However, conventional electrical or mechanical automatic stopping mechanisms are all complex and expensive, and they are also inconvenient because it takes a long time to detect the stopping of the tape.